Forbidden Love
by Oo.Summers.oO
Summary: When tensions between the East and West side escalate to out of control proportions, it is certian that the central part of New York is doomed. Can two lovers from opposite sides break the tension or will death be the only way? IYKag, SanMir
1. Prolouge

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Inuyasha, just so no one jumps down my throat.

* * *

The sun is yet a memory and the streetlights try and imitate its glorious golden light. She stretches in her chair relieved that all her homework is finally done and that tomorrow is her last day of classes. Walking to the windowsill she looks out over the vastness of the courtyard admiring the full moon, completely unaware of the light buzzing that is silently watching her. 

Across the city on the roof of a mansion someone else was watching the full moon. Laying on the roof with his head propped up with his hands, his benevolent golden eyes glistening in the moonlight. Platinum hair shines brighter than the mystical stars above. Sitting up he decides to try and prepare for the dreaded test that awaits him the next day at school, completely oblivious that the hands of fate have started to turn…

It is said that when two people look at the full moon their destinies are intertwined forever. Most people dismiss this as hodge-podge and silly superstition. Yet one should not question the effect of fate on a full moon in New York.

* * *

A/N: Yeah I know it's short but hey it's only the prelude! Let me know what you think so far. I might change the setting from New York to somewhere else, but I don't know yet. Tell me what you think will happen next and what the story will be about. Hope you're not too disappointed, it is my first FanFic! 

C Ya!

Summers


	2. The Glance

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, yet. But I do own the movies. It's a start isn't it?_  
**_  
xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_  
Chapter 2: The Glance  
_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
_**  
"Inuyasha! You are late yet again!" Ms. Woods stated as she glared at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha came face to face with his teacher yet again. All Inuyasha could do was smirk at the irritability that he provides his teacher with on a day-to-day basis. And why shouldn't he? He came from the east side of the city and not to mention that he and his brother owned half of it. What's the point of going to school knowing this and not have some _fun_?

"Meh." Was all he said with a shrug of his shoulders and went and sat down in his usual spot beside Miroku.

"Alright as you all know today is your last day of exams. By the end of summer you shall embark on your last three years of school. Or for some of you," she said looking up at Inuyasha, "this is be the last thing you remember before you ruin your miserable lives and drop out."

A couple of the girls at the front giggled as the turned and looked at Inuyasha dreamily, yet scornfully. They were obviously the teachers pet and swooned over him because he was a rule breaker, something they would never do in their oh so perfect and perky lives. All Inuyasha did was shrug, which gathered him a couple more giggles, and lean back in his desk. Ms. Woods could not understand how a perpetually late miscreant can be the brightest kid in her class. Sighing she handed out the tests and told them that they hand only three hours to complete the test. Sitting back down at her desk Ms. Woods pulls out some last minute marking of the extra curricular project that only one student handed in, Inuyasha.

**_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_**

The sun was shining in her room making Kagome teeter on that annoying edge of consciousness. Groggily looking at the clock she contently noted that it was a little after eight o'clock. Sinking back down to her pillow and letting her time predicament seep in Kagome suddenly shot straight up with a short gasp.

"Oh no! I'm going to be late for my last test! Why did I have to sleep in?" she said to herself, and rather loudly, as she threw on a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt and rushed downstairs.

Knowing the routine Kagome's aunt grabbed her lunch and breakfast and held it out for her at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for the overslept teen to come rushing down. _'5, 4, 3, 2, 1….'_ As on cue Kagome rushed by thanking her aunt and rushed out the door. Not taking heed to the fact that she, on several occasions, almost ran into/over something or someone, Kagome actually made it to school before everyone else. Kagome sat down exasperated and put her head down on her desk to catch some more "zs" before her test.

'_This has to be some sort of new record? I mean who could figure out the quickest way from point A to point B by using Pi and algebra. Oh why thank you Mr. Bates! 120 percent in Math. Of course I know trigonometry.'_ Kagome half dreamed to herself.

A tap on her shoulder roused Kagome before more pleasant dreams of obtaining a high standard of excellence came into her dreams again. Opening an eye she saw Sango, her best friend since grade 3, looking at her. She then looked to the clock, which read 10 a.m., sat straight up and thought the worst.

"Uhm Sango, did I sleep through our test?" Kagome said with a weary panic stricken voice. At that comment Sango couldn't help but double over with laughter.

"No you silly, we didn't have to be at school till 10:15 today. Were you here at 8:30? Oh Kagome, I thought that you were an over keener but this?" Sango said and laughed again.

It then dawned on her that she completely forgot that the tests didn't start till later that day. Inwardly scolding herself she was startled when the door suddenly flew open and a gust of wind, knocking some papers to the ground. After that little fiasco Kagura appeared in the class.

"Does she always have to make such a dramatic entrance? She acts like she owns the school. Oh well next year will be different. She will actually have to try and gain popularity instead of threatening it out of people." Kagome said to Sango and both laughed. The comment was louder than normal and everyone joined in on their laughing, except Kagura who was quite furious. Before she could do anything though, Mr. Bates walked in and told everyone to sit down and be quiet.

"As you all know this is your last test of the year and it counts for over half your mark, so don't screw up." He said melodramatically and started to hand out the tests. When he put the test down on Kagura's desk she piped up in her so matter of factly, I'm miss popular voice and said, "I think that I should be exempted from taking this test, seeing as how I am the most popular and have no need to be tested in such menial subjects."

Everyone seemed to roll their eyes at such a comment when Mr. Bates, who was notorious for letting Kagura get her own way, simply stated, "Of course you can Kagura," everyone let out a groan and Kagura let out a triumphant smile, "that means I shall see you next year and you can see whether you are _exempted_ from this test."

Kagome silently cheered for her teacher, who knew that he could actually stand up for himself. Everyone was looking at Kagura to see what she would do. She crossed her arms let out a small _"fine"_ and then huffed in displeasure. With that out of the way, and the rest of the tests handed out Mr. Bates finally said, "Alright you have three hours to complete the test, you may begin."

**_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_**  
**At The Mall**  
**_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_**

Kagome and Sango sat in the same corner booth at the food court in the mall waiting for Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi to arrive. They didn't have to wait long; the three girls came up to the booth discussing how they did on their test. Kagome and Sango were then dragged into the conversation discussing the events of the day.

"Oh, Mr. Bates actually stood up for himself today and it was against Kagura of all people. You should of seen the look on her face when he said that he would see her next year if she didn't take the test." Kagome said enticing the other three girls. They all stared at her not sure if she was lying or not. Mr. Bates? Stand up for himself? The two just didn't go together.

"That would explain some of the rumours I heard." Ayumi piped up, obviously thinking about something.

"What rumours I haven't heard anything." Sango said curiously.

"Oh those rumours, that Mr. Bates actually has a girlfriend." Yuka said putting a finger to her cheek trying to remember if she was thinking about the same rumours as her friend.

"Yup the same one, and that he will be transferring to a new school with his girlfriend." Ayumi stated. Kagome was actually tired of hearing about the happenings of school when yet again a new realization dawned on her.

"Hey you guys we are finally on summer vacation! Lets go shopping to celebrate!" Kagome chipperly said, she didn't have to worry about school for two whole months. The other girls agreed and were on their way.

Five outfits and three pairs of shoes later, the girls decided that it was time to head home and plan their summer. They were stopped by a fight in the middle of the mall. Everyone knew what was going on too. It was the age-old battle between the East and West side of town, and Kagome had the unfortunate pleasure of being from the West side of town. That didn't mean she had to take sides, but she did have to prevent other people from the West side from making a fool of themselves and bring shame to them. Sango knew all too well her best friends predicament and grabbed a hold of her shopping bags. Kagome threw her hands up in the air and reluctantly went to go and break up the fight. Sighing Kagome knew exactly who was starting the fight. Kouga. He was always causing trouble, and some of it couldn't be fixed. Walking between them head held high to show that she was a higher rank in society than he was. Kagome didn't like doing this but sometimes it had to be done. She drew in a deep breath before saying a mouthful.

"Kouga! What the heck do you think you are doing? You have some nerve to pick a fight in a public area. Let alone the fact that it's neutral territory! Do you want to disgrace your namesake further than you already have! Oh boy if your mother ever found out about this you would be off in Switzerland in boarding school!" Kagome scolded Kouga and was tapping her foot quickly in irritation.

"But Kagome…wow you look hot when you're mad…" Kouga managed to get in before Kagome went off again.

"Enough now scram before I actually do tell your mother. Oh don't think this will go unnoticed, the ramifications will come later. Now get out of here!" Kagome yelled and pointed to the door. Kouga left with his defeated tail between his legs. '_At least he knows when to give it a rest._' Kagome then turned around to look at the other half of the problem. It was obviously a weakling from the East side of town or else Kouga wouldn't have bothered picking the fight.

"Don't think that you are getting off too easy. You should be lucky that I came here in time before things got out of hand. You should also know better than to pick a fight here!" she scolded, the recipient, a young boy, looked frightened. It was bad enough that he was picked on one of the lesser people from the West side. But to be scolded from a superior from the West side was more than he could handle. Kagome noticed his fear stricken body and changed her tone.

"Sorry about the inconvenience my lesser might of caused you. Sorry for scaring you as well, next time you see him all you have to do is walk away and he won't bother you." Kagome said in a sweet tone and gave him one of his angelic smiles. See that the boy actually breathed she turned and walked to her friends, heaving a sigh of relief. That didn't go too bad. Feeling that she was being watched, Kagome quickly turned around to see two golden eyes looking at her. She blinked and then he was gone. Yuka, Eri, Ayumi and Sango wondering why their friend had turned around quickly ran to her side and looked in the direction she was looking in. They didn't see anything so the shrugged and started to lead Kagome out of the mall before anymore…outbursts…occurred seeing as how half the mall stopped dead to see if Kagome would finally rip the head off that annoying Kouga.

The ride back to her house (remember she is living with her aunt and uncle) seemed to fly. Kagome just half listened to what the girls were talking about in the car. She couldn't get those eyes out of her head. It seemed to her that they were intrigued by her actions yet mocking in a way. She didn't even realize that she was inside her house until her aunt greeted her. Kagome snapped back to reality. She took off her shoes and before she could go upstairs her aunty squealed in delight when she saw Kagome's shopping bags. Her aunt was always a materialistic girl at heart and thrived on seeing the newest trends and at most times owning them. She was consumerism at it's best. Although Kagome didn't mind her aunts interest in her clothes she did mind the fact that she did throw out everything that was more than a month old. Kagome had to hide her old favourite clothes so that this didn't happen to her unsuspecting garments. Kagome showed off her three pairs of pants, one light stone washed jeans with a crystal encrusted "K" on the back pocket, a black pair silver thread pants with crystals here an there all on the pant legs and her tan Capri's that scrunched up at both sides to adjust the height. She then took out her two skirts one was a plain jean skirt that went down to the to of her knee and a cute black mini skirt, but no too mini. She showed off her tops next; two v-neck tees one white and one lavender, a baby pink halter-top, a black tube top and a light blue blouse that was a ¾ length sleeve. Kagome had managed to hide her shoes because she knew that they would be there another hour while her aunt inspects every shoe to make sure that they were up to her standards. Putting everything back into her bags she scooted upstairs. She was then called down for dinner and then indulged in her tale of the day starting from her being early at school, to Kouga and his actions at the mall making sure that she left out those golden eyes that intrigued her.

**_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_**

Inuyasha quickly left as he saw that the little scene was taking care of. He was about to step in when he smelled another presence there, defiantly a female who demanded respect. Who was that girl? And how was she able to get rid of Kouga so easily? He had been trying for months to get Kouga to leave his lessers alone. He didn't see much of her considering there was a crowd in front of him, but he did remember those hazel eyes that were so sincere and innocent it didn't seem fathomable that she just yelled at someone. Inuyasha looked at his watch and noticed that he had to get home before his brother would send a search party.

Inuyasha just opened the door to his and his brother's mansion when his brother Sesshomaru hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Inuyasha asked curious at who would be calling this late.

"If you must know little brother, the was one of the lessers from the West side of town. They were calling to apologize on their sons behalf for the behaviour he exerted towards one of out lessers." Sesshomaru stated in his drowsy tone.

"Wow that was fast…" Inuyasha mumbled. This heightened Sesshomaru's curiosity as to why his brother knew about some of the happenings in his domain. Before he could pursue his curiosity the phone rang again. Sesshomaru reluctantly picked it up and said only one word every so often.

"I shall go see them in the morrow and tell them this, thank you for understanding our situation." With that said, Sesshomaru hung up the phone. He turned to his brother, "How did you know about today's events at the mall. I'm surprised that you even know something that is happening."

"I was there that is how I know." Inuyasha shrugged off the comment like it was something he heard everyday, well it actually was something he heard everyday.

"May I ask why you did not intervene?" Sesshomaru asked hinting at Inuyasha's supposed cowardice.

"By the time I got there the situation was taken care of by someone. The lesser of our side looked relieved when he saw that damn wolf Kouga leave and the fact that the superior didn't strike out at him." Inuyasha simply stated leaving out the fact that the superior was a girl. To him it didn't feel right to include her into this, almost like he had to protect her…what was he thinking? He only saw her eyes, yet it just seemed right.

"That makes more sense as to why a lesser request that we should thank the West side for their superiors actions. Given the tensions between us two you shall stay here tomorrow and watch over the happenings. Hopefully I can instil a sense of concern for the well being of the people here." Sesshomaru said and gave an inward smile at his brother's displeasure. He then departed upstairs and got ready for bed. Inuyasha was soon to follow. While lying down in his bed he couldn't get those eyes out of his mind. Sure they looked like hers but they were more caring and compassionate. How can those eyes get mixed up in the battle between the West and East side of New York City?

**_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_**

A/N: Uhm yeah sorry that it's long, but hopefully this will offer some ideas as to what is happening. Okay I know that Sesshomaru is Lord of the Western Lands but in my fic I wanted them to have ocean front property. Hopefully you like it and sorry for my extravegent use of long words, I just like them. Let me know what you think!


	3. Plans

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha as of yet, but give it time...patients is a virtue .:taps fingers irritably:._

**Chapter 3: Plans**

* * *

Ahh! The first morning of summer break couldn't get any better than this. Kagome looked at her alarm clock groggily. It was already noon. She was actually thankful of her clock, when it didn't wake her up that is. Lazily discarding the sheets Kagome sat up in her bed and stretched. She was in a very good mood this morning. And why shouldn't she be? In a couple of days she would be back at home. She couldn't wait to see her mom, grandpa and yes, even Sota. She cheerily got up brushed her hair and started to head downstairs for some brunch. She stopped a couple of steps down when she heard a couple of voices, three to be exact. One her uncles, one her aunts and, and the other sounded very familiar. She only had to sneak a quick glance before she knew exactly who it was. She tensed and bit her lower lip as fear and panic took over. She knew exactly why he was here…or so she thought. 

**_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
_In the Living Room  
_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_**

Sesshomaru looked at the couple across from him. He could sense that they were both nervous as to why he as here. But that nervousness never showed as they talked to him as if they were old friends. Sesshomaru was amused to say the least. He had to break the new to them in the only way he knew.

"I'm not here to discuss the engagement arrangements as you might of anticipated." He said straight forward. Both the people across from him let out a little sigh of relief. Before he could continue the women piped up.

"Then, may I ask, why you are here? Most days you are only here to discuss the engagement arrangements. I am curious as to what other reason you could be here." Kagome's aunt Penelope questioned. She was at first reluctant when Sesshomaru arrived.

She always hated talking about the engagement arrangements. Sure she agreed to them in the first place but now…now it was different. Kagome was like a daughter to her. Even though Kagome herself agreed to help her out she didn't want to let her go. Her sister-in-law was furious that Penelope even asked _her_ daughter such a thing. She agreed none the less but was always pressuring Penelope to cancel the arrangements. She was snapped out of her thoughts when Sesshomaru stated to talk again.

"Have you've head about the incident at the mall the other day?" Sesshomaru asked knowing the answer.

"Of course we have." Kagome's uncle Gareth replied in a matter of factly answer. Though he didn't quit understand what happened he did deal with that lesser Kouga that was the problem, "We have also dealt with the lesser if that is what you are here to inquire about."

"Not exactly. I knew that you would deal with the lesser, as you know that I have dealt with mine. I'm actually curious as to what happened with the superior. It's not everyday that a superior shows compassion to a lesser, let alone one on the warring side." Sesshomaru said not betraying any emotion although he was genuinely curious.

"Ahh yes the superior. Their actions have not gone unnoticed. We are going to be stopping by their house in a couple of days to discuss the events of that day. Do you have anything that you would like to us to tell them Sesshomaru?" Penelope asked making extra certain that she didn't accidentally disclose the gender.

"If it isn't too much trouble, I would like to accompany you and see this superior for my self." Sesshomaru replied looking at the two to see in they would deny him of this. Although he could do nothing about it, it was always interesting, and humoring, in a way to see people squirm uncomfortably when trying to deny him. Only a couple of others have successfully denied him, his brother and Naraku, who was just down right unpleasant to be around.

Gareth quickly caught on, he didn't get home till late last night so he couldn't talk to his wife about the days events. But by the way Penelope was talking, Kagome must be the superior in question, or his wife didn't know. It was probably Kagome, seeing as how they try their hardest not to mix Kagome up in the feud. He looked to his wife and saw that she was at a loss for words. Which was rare because some days her tongue could surpass any sword in sharpness. He looked to Sesshomaru and saw that, 'Defy me and I make sure your life is a living hell' look.

"Unfortunately this is the only time that we get to see the superior. This superior is leaving for the summer in a couple of days. Since we are both very busy the only time that we have a chance to remotely speak is just before they have to leave. I would love to invite you but seeing as how you live across the city and have a schedule just as busy as ourselves, I would not deem it wide. This is why my wife suggested leaving a message so we can tell them on your behalf. Hope this does not upset you." Gareth said showing no emotion in his eyes just like his guest. _'Checkmate!'_ he thought to himself. Gareth is very good at mirroring other's behaviors. This is why he is leader of the west side. He makes everyone feel comfortable because he acts just like that person. Everyone, no matter whether they are demon, hanyou or human, loves to hear and look at themselves. Sesshomaru was no exception.

Sesshomaru knew when he was defeated. He was still curious as to whom or more what the superior was. He nodded in agreement. He stood up and that's when he noticed it. The smell of jasmine and vanilla entered his senses. Just like a cool breeze in summer, it offered a relaxing element to the uninformative and somewhat annoying conversation. Inhaling deeply one more time he made his reply.

"You are correct. I have a lot of pressing matters that need my attention for the next couple of days. I would like to see this superior for my self when they return. That is all. Now I must be on my way." He more or less ordered.

Penelope and Gareth knew it wasn't meant to be an order. They nodded and stood up to lead Sesshomaru to the door, which was conveniently located by the stairs where Kagome was eavesdropping. Making it look like she got up, Kagome made her way downstairs. The people at the doorway turned and looked at her.

"Oh sorry. I didn't know that we had company. Please forgive the manner that I am dressed in, I was not prepared for company." Kagome said looking at Sesshomaru.

"It's okay Kagome, hopefully we didn't wake you. Besides Sesshomaru was just about to on his way." Her aunt said and put an arm around her as if trying to protect her.

Kagome made her eyes go wider as if she understood who the guest was," _The_ Sesshomaru? Now I am greatly saddened that I was not up to enjoy your company." She made a small bow. The way she spoke could of fooled anyone.

Sesshomaru was surprised to say the least, though he didn't show it over his emotionless mask. This girl knew how to awe-struck even the coldest of creatures. He was no different. '_So this is Kagome. No wonder Penelope is always trying to cancel the arrangements. She knows when and what to say, which is quite lacking in a few people I know. She looks almost exactly like her father, and probably has her mothers tongue though I do not want to test that theory.' _He had to take a couple moments to gather himself before he stated to speak again.

"No need to fret. I just stopped by for an inquiry nothing more." Was all he could say with out ruining his reputation. It was weird how he felt that he had to apologize for making her worry about her appearance. Yes this girl was obviously something more.

"Kagome, why don't you go into the kitchen and think of something to have for lunch? We will be there in a couple of minutes." Gareth said trying to take the attention off of Kagome. She always had a knack for attracting unwanted attention and now was one of those times.

"Okay." Was all she said she turned to leave but her mannerism got the better of her. She turned around and made a slight bow. "Sorry again that I was in no appearance to accept your company. Hopefully next time I shall be bettered prepared." She bowed slightly again turned around and left for the kitchen.

Penelope and Gareth we silently praising their niece inside. No one before was able to say something to Sesshomaru with out getting a rude remark back at them for their incompetence. Before they could say their good-byes Sesshomaru leaned closer to say something just to them quietly, but not quietly enough because Kagome heard every word and almost fell over from the comment.

"I now see why you are reluctant to let your daughter go. I shall try and do everything I can to try and null this arrangement." He straightened up made a small nod with his head, "Next time we meet shall not be such a pleasant conversation." With that said he opened the door and left.

Penelope and Gareth looked at each other dumbfoundly when Sesshomaru closed the door. '_Daughter!'_ they both thought. Then they heard Kagome burst out in laughter. Apparently she had heard and thought her aunt and uncle's confusion was humorous. Well actually it was. Gareth then started laughing at his wife's gaping mouth, something she only did while shopping. Realizing how funny she must of looked she laughed as well.

'_Yes this summer is going to be great, I can feel it now._' Kagome thought to herself before giving into another fit of laughter.

**_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
_On the Other Side of Town **  
_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

Things might have been going well on the West side of town but on the East side, well let's just say that a hurricane would be more welcoming than Inuyasha's temper. He greatly disliked dealing with people and what they thought were infringements on their lives. It was a viscous game of he said she said, complaining about how the West side looked at them in the wrong way or how they wished they West would keel over and die. That was the nicest of the arguments that were apparently important enough to bother him. He sighed and nodded to get the lesser to leave.

'_Thank god there is only one more person for the rest of the morning. If I have to take any other complaints I will rip their bloody heads off.'_ He thought to himself and sighed once again. The door opened up and there stood a man with wavy black hair that went down his back. He took one step forward and Inuyasha shuddered slightly. His brother was right for once, this man is unpleasant to be around. Naraku's red-brownish eyes looked like they could burn through anything, which made Inuyasha shudder again.

"What person from the West side did you wrong and what do you want me to do about it?" Inuyasha asked wanting to get this done and over with as soon as possible. The answer that he received was not the one he was expecting.

"Now why would I want to harm any one from the side of my betrothed? I look at those people as if they were my own. I would never harm them in anyway Inuyasha." Naraku coolly said with a hint of malice in his voice (_A/N: I finally looked up malice, ironic eh? He wouldn't hurt anyone from that side yet he has malice in his voice. ANA! I'm done you can continue to read if you want.)._

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. Obviously there had to be some reason why he didn't harm the West side. From what he knew Naraku didn't do anything unless he had a purpose. "Then why are you here? I have stuff to do" Inuyasha hurried the conversation trying to get Naraku to leave. _'Man he really **IS** unbearable to be around. Feels like I'm stuck outside in wither with nothing on.'_

Naraku could feel how uncomfortable Inuyasha was, though he didn't want to make enemies of him…_yet._ "Don't worry Inuyasha, I shall not take up anymore of your precious time. I'm merely here to inquire on how my engagement arrangements are progressing. The meetings are becoming less frequent and I am led to believe that there might be some deception going on. You and I both know that this marriage is crucial to the peace between the two sides. If it was suddenly _cancelled_ I would be lead to believe that the West did not keep their promise and be forced into hostile actions."

Inuyasha raised his eyebrow at this statement. It was as if Naraku wanted the marriage to be called off. He didn't like it either way and was quite tired of dealing with his presence. "I don't know how they are progressing. As far as I know the arrangements are still on. If you want more information about this schedule an appointment with Sesshomaru. Hopefully that answes your question. Now good day Naraku." He said abruptly, giving a little nod indicating that the conversation was done he stood up and left the servants to lead Naraku away.

'_Yes the plan is progressing well.'_ Naraku thought to himself as he showed himself the door. The servants just shuddered as they saw his infamous smirk. The bowed slightly as he passed. The wrath of Naraku was something that was not on their to do list. They quickly busied themselves by preparing for Inuyasha's departure in a couple of days. The hanyou's temper was something else that they did not want to cross, though after that incident at the mall he was acting nice for once. Not like they were complaining, they knew that his good mood was too good to last.

After the abrupt ending of the meeting with Naraku, Inuyasha stormed off to his room not wanting to be disturbed. It wasn't the fact that Naraku was betrothed to someone on the West side, but the fat that he acted like he was in charge and was making sure Inuyasha was following his orders. He opened up his balcony door and stepped outside. The sweet smell of salt air, though slightly tinged with the sent of gasoline, washed over the angered hanyou. Hanging over the railing with his crossed arms he took in the sites of the great Atlantic Ocean that sprawled across the bright blue horizon. Closer to the city were cargo ships being unloaded and loaded back up again, but further out a couple of Bluenoses were out leisurely sailing around. He sighed. If only there was time, Inuyasha would of taken out his sailboat and fallen asleep out in the middle of the ocean without a care in the world. Life was so much easier when he was a child. But he couldn't let his father and mother's hard work go down the drain.

Inuyasha was too enveloped in his own thoughts that he didn't hear, or feel his brother come in. "Don't you have some packing to do little brother?" Sesshomaru asked amused at seeing Inuyasha jump at least 5 feet in the air.

Inuyasha was not amused to being scared half to death by his brother who held no respect for privacy. Growling he replied, "You're that anxious to get rid of me Sesshomaru?"

"Actually yes. I might actually get some peace and quiet around here. Besides, with the way you are I'm half expecting you to be running around at the last minute searching for something." He replied coolly catching a pillow that was aimed at his head. Seeing as how Sesshomaru could not allow his brother to throw projectiles at him, he retaliated and threw the pillow at Inuyasha's head when he turned around to look at the harbor. This only escaladed into an all out pillow war, neither one wanting to admit defeat (A/N: Awww brotherly love.). They fight was momentarily haltered when the servants informed that dinner was ready. Each kept an eye on each other as they grabbed a pillow just in case and left for dinner. The fight carried on well into the night until they both fell asleep from having to keep their guard up.

**_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
_The Day of the Flight **  
_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

Kagome couldn't believe it! Today was the day! As much as she loved her aunty and uncle, she missed her family a great deal. The last couple of days have been uneventful, with the exception of seeing Sango off at the airport. At least she won't be friendless in Tokyo. This just made her more excited to leave. Her aunty and uncle, though they loved Kagome dearly, felt like tying down the exuberant teenager to keep her from bouncing off the walls. When they arrived at the airport Kagome gave her aunt and uncle a hug and kiss on the cheek goodbye and said that she would e-mail them once a week.

Though on the East side of town everything was not as organized. As Sesshomaru predicted, Inuyasha was running around at the last minute trying to find something that he forgot to put on the list. Though he did this on purpose, no one was none the wiser. It was like this year after year when Inuyasha would leave for Tokyo. He picked up a little box and opened up to make sure the contents were still inside. He breathed a sigh of relief and memories came flooding back…

_Little Inuyasha came running to his mother in their Tokyo home with something behind his back. He told his mom to close her eyes. She smiled and did as her hyper little child told her to do. He quickly took the Lily from behind his back and held it up to her nose. She inhaled the sweet smell of the flower. She opened her eyes and sat down on her chair and took the flower from her son. She picked him up and plopped him on her lap. She tickled Inuyasha's nose with the flower and he sneezed when some pollen entered his sensitive nose. Smiling sweetly at her son she took a little black box on the table and handed it to Inuyasha. He happily accepted it and opened it with a confused look as to why he would receive a gift like this; usually it is supposed to be the other way around. She chuckled lightly at her son's confused look. She shifted him on her leg and told him something that he remembers everyday._

"_Inuyasha remember love is a precious thing like this flower. With the right care it will grow beautifully. This is what your father gave me when we met. I'm giving it to you to give to your true love. Even though it is simple the meaning will go deeper than that to your love and you. As long as they wear this they will be protected from everything. You may not understand now but in time you will. Now young mister it's time for your nap" _

_Inuyasha groaned but was still perplexed by his mother's words._

It wasn't until a couple years ago the Inuyasha fully understood his mother's gift. By giving him the token she gave away her only means of protection to her son. She died because of this action. Although it pained him to remember this he took pride in the gift seeing as how it came from both his mother and father. Putting the box in his pocket he took out the door and to the airport.

Unbeknown to our two travelers, they were about to face the hardest test of their lives, falling in love…

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long! Hopefully no one kills me. Alright there is a lot to consider in this chapter. I don't put stuff in here for no reason. If anything is confusing just ask! I feel so reviewerless. I will tak my first and only reviewer though! Thank you so much. I'm not that much of a newbie...I can only write at night then I have to be up early for work, not a good combination. Hopefully you like the story so far because there is a lot more involved! Thanks for taking the time to read and sorry if the chapters are too long. Till next time.. 

Ana!


	4. What Would You Do?

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...(I wonder if people actually care about this...)_

**_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_  
Chapter 4: What Would You Do?**  
**_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_**

* * *

Kagome sat down in her chair before anyone else entered the plane. She was glad that this was a long flight. She had worked herself up so much in the last couple of days that she practically tired herself out. She took out a magazine form her carry-on bag to help pass the time so she could finally sleep. She was too absorbed in her reading to notice that people were starting to file on the plane. One boy with golden eyes walked past her and almost did a double take. He knew he saw her somewhere before but he couldn't put his finger err claw on it. He sat in the seat in front of her and a little child and his mother sat beside Kagome. Still lost in her magazine that she nearly jumped out of her seat when the pilot's voice sounded over the intercoms. She did as she instructed to do before take off.

Inuyasha was glad that they were finally taking off. He couldn't wait to be back at his old home again. He put some earplugs in his ears and was already for take off. The earplugs held two distinctive purposes; they protected his ears from the pressure when they started to gain altitude and helped block out the noise from the turbine engines. 

Once they were finally in the air at a stable altitude Inuyasha released some of his tension. Giving one more twitch of his ears to see if there was any danger, he quickly succumbed into sleep. This little twitch did not go unnoticed whatsoever. Kagome and the little child in the back looked longingly at the ears. The little kid was trying his best to reach up and touch him but his seat belt held him in tight. Kagome saw this little struggle and put her finger to her mouth. The boy stopped, curious as to what she was doing. She slowly crept her hand forward and the boy finally knew what she was going to do. He clapped his hands quietly together and couldn't stop smiling. Kagome smiled at his reaction and continued her slow pace towards those ears. Then her fingertip grazed the tip and Inuyasha almost jumped at the touch. Kagome quickly recovered by gently rubbing them. They were so soft and delicate, almost like baby's skin. When he felt this Inuyasha almost melted into a puddle. It felt so good, like all his tensions and worries were leaving with out a second thought. He made a low rumbling in his throat to show that he was content with this and his right leg started to twitch uncontrollably. Kagome felt the rumbling and thought he was growling so she quickly withdrew her hand and pretended to sleep. The loss of warmth caused Inuyasha to turn a round to see who dared stop. He saw a little boy behind him clapping excitedly and giggling. Then he saw something at the corner of his eye. Turning to get a better look he swear he saw an angel. She was lying there "sleeping" with her soft rose lips parted ever so slightly. Her hair was down and over top of her shoulders as if to provide a blanket. He couldn't stop staring, he knew he saw her somewhere before and he wasn't one to forget such a beauty. She stirred so Inuyasha quickly faced forward in his seat so that she didn't think that he was a creep. Unknowingly Kagome started to drift off into her well-needed sleep.

* * *

A/N: Yeah sorry that I took so long to update and the fact that the chapter is so short but I thought that it would be a funny situation to say the least. Besides I really wanted this incident in the story but it wouldn't flow so well if the chapter continued. I'm so glad that people reviewed, you may not know it but it really complells people to write, and update, quicker knowing that someone wants yo continue reading. So I shall give a personal thanks to: 

**Fanficluv7Inu**: Thanks for being my first reviewer and givving me a little "push" to continue.

**animefanatic-9877**: Sorry I took so long to update hopefully you shall enjoy this chapter, and if all goes well there shall be a new chapter at the end of next week.

**Sangi**: Your too lazy! I'm hurt and appallued. Nah just kidding. I'm glad you like the story so far, I'm trying to stay away from repeated theme's I see in most stories. Nice double post haha...

If you are wondering why the heck it takes so long for me to update I havea couplegood reasons. 1) I have practice twice a week for 2 hours. 2) I have games on Friday or Saturday or sometimes both days. 3) I work full time. And finally 4) By the time I actually get a good idea for my story I'm half a sleep and too tired to move. So hopefully that shall save me later, if not oh well. Sorry again for not updateing sooner!

Ana!


	5. Authors Blurb!

* * *

Well I know I'm not supposed to do this but I think that you should know that I'm alive. Very busy, yet alive. Also to let you know that I will be continuing on with this story. I'm hoping to have the next chapter in a couple weeks time. Also I will be having a oneshot comming out next month so keep your eyes peeled for that. 

Oh I am also doing some editing so if there is anything you think that I should fix let me know. Well that is all for now.

Ana!  
Summers


End file.
